


Vibrant

by dahdeemohn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/pseuds/dahdeemohn
Summary: “Sasha,” Tony nervously laughed after he’d rounded the corner to wash his hands. “I think you might be a bit lost?”The laugh that followed as a response was one that Tony recognized instantly, but he was still taken aback as it was Drew Gulak, and not Sasha Banks, that spun around with a gleeful look.





	Vibrant

Occupying the bathroom mirror of the men’s restroom was a head of purple hair and familiar violet and lime green ring gear that certainly did not belong to anyone in the Cruiserweight division.

“Sasha,” Tony nervously laughed after he’d rounded the corner to wash his hands. “I think you might be a bit lost?”

The laugh that followed as a response was one that Tony recognized instantly, but he was still taken aback as it was Drew Gulak, and not Sasha Banks, that spun around with a gleeful look. In his hand was a tube of fuschia lipstick, which presently was being lowered from lips that were painted with absolute precision. Tony almost didn’t hear when Drew had asked, “Do I pass? As Sasha?”

“Wh-” Tony started, dumbfounded by the smooth tan skin that he’d seen and touched countless times, but somehow seemed tenfold as luxurious when accented with straps and vinyl and rhinestones. Drew frowned, perhaps by the lack of reaction, that pout doing _things_ do Tony’s heart. At last he found words, asking, “What’s this about?” 

“The Halloween contest!” Drew exclaimed frantically, now nervously hugging his own midsection.

“Oh!” Tony nodded, equally frantic.

“I don’t think that a lot of people are doing it, but like...I dunno. Is this weird? Is it too-”

“I think you look great!” Tony burst out, taking a step towards Drew, then another and shrinking the gap between them significantly. “Oh...oh wow, I’m sorry. I just. Uh. Wow.” 

“Yeah?!” Drew perked up again and smiled, his white teeth a stark contrast against the lipstick. “I put a lot of effort into the tailoring and the details, and I...I...Tony?”

“Hm?” At some point during the conversation, Tony had zoned out entirely and whatever space was once between them was no more. Hand on Drew’s hip, his thumb caressed the skin there, sometimes brushing up against the seam of the small trunks.

“Would you like to hear about my earlier adventures at Sephora when I was trying to get all of this figured out?”

“I really would,” Tony answered with sincerity, but as he felt fingers trail up the outline of his stiffening cock; he let out a shuttery exhale and followed up with, “But I still gotta wash my hands. And right now, I uh-”

“Would rather go into one of the stalls?” Drew helpfully suggested, an arm draped around Tony’s neck and mouth lingering near his ear with breath so wicked and warm.

“If that’s alright. After that, tell me about Sephora?”

“The Halloween contest is after that, though.” The arm was released and Tony was free to wash himself off.

“At the hotel room, then. I want to hear about it,” Tony earnestly responded as he dried his hands. Before the paper towel could even make it into the wastebasket, his wrist was tugged on and he was dragged into a nearby stall. 

The door had barely shut and wasn’t even locked when Drew shoved him against the back of it and their mouths crashed against one another. Minutes passed until they finally broke off for oxygen, and panting, Tony mentioned in all seriousness, “Isn’t your lipstick gonna smudge?” 

“The salesperson said that Stila’s a great brand. Did it smear?” responded Drew with equal sincerity. Tony looked closely, then shook his head. With a bright grin, Drew whispered “good”, and within the same breath was back to practically shoving his tongue down Tony’s throat.

“Babe wait, hold on.” Pausing again, he ignored the small _tsk_ from Drew. “Look, this is fun and all. And you’re super pretty, it’s...it’s a lot. But you probably gotta get going really soon.”

“So let’s hurry this up,” Drew suggested, and before Tony could even formulate a response there was a hand down his trunks. In another smooth motion, Drew was on his knees and Tony’s dick was sprung free from confinement.

“ _Jesus fuck_ ,” hissed Tony as the head of his cock disappeared past the vibrant shade of Drew’s lips, quickly followed by the rest of his shaft. He went to run his hands through Drew’s hair, but accidentally tangled them in the wig; not wanting to mess up all of Drew’s hard work, he instead opted to grip the door as hard as he was able. 

The faster Drew worked, the more difficult it was to keep silent. One moan after another escaped and echoed in the empty restroom, but fuck it felt so good. Then Drew looked upwards, his already long eyelashes darkened with mascara, the eyeshadow’s rose hue making his warm eyes absolutely sparkle and elevating the sensations to levels that not even a self-professed premier athlete could handle. The blush and bronzer used on his cheeks only made them look hollower as he sucked. And just with the same expertise and confidence that Drew performed with in the ring, as with everything else he did in his life with 110% of his being, he made quick work of blowing Tony in that public restroom. 

Still, somehow, Tony was shocked at how quickly he finished, not even really registering everything that happened until Drew was standing up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. They kissed, and as Tony stuffed himself back into his trunks, Drew wasted no time getting back to the mirror and re-adjusting himself, mumbling, “Shit, I gotta run.”

“But what about you?” Tony asked, now also at the mirror and slicking back his hair. “I can take care of you before you go.”

“No time for that,” Drew shook his head and smiled. “C’mon, don’t be so upset. I’ll be alright.”

“Later? I’ll make it up to you, promise.” 

“But what about my Sephora story? You not interested in that anymore?” Drew teased, but Tony’s eyes widened.

“I am! You can tell me all about that, too! I want to hear it, honest,” Tony firmly asserted; whatever mirth Drew possessed completely collapsed into unguarded awe.

“Alright, I’ll even show you what I learned, if you want.” A final kiss was placed on Tony’s forehead.

“I want,” Tony smiled.


End file.
